Cooper
Cooper is a male character who made his first appearance in Papa Louie When Pizzas Attack! He is the male worker at the pancakeria. He has a cat named Cookie. He is the manager of The Hippity Hop Club and plays the violin in The Rainbows. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Pepperoni Hates: Chipmunks Occupation: Pancakeria Chef Every morning, Cooper cooks up the fluffiest pancakes for all the townsfolk of Maple Mountain. Even though he was unexpectedly “hired” by Papa Louie, Cooper quickly fell in love with flipping flapjacks for a living. After work, Cooper and his cat, Cookie, head home to Tastyville. Cooper also brings home a stack of chocolate chip waffles for his kid brother, Greg. Appearance In the beginning of the games, Cooper wore a red and white shirt that said "Papa Louie" on it, with blue pants and grey shoes. Beginning with Papa's Taco Mia!, he wore a "Papa Louie" shirt with Papa Louie's picture, and his shoes change to white with red laces. Beginning with Papa's Wingeria, he wears not only his Pancakeria uniform, but also something on his back that holds Cookie. Trivia * Cooper is the first customer to order in Papa's Pizzeria, therefore making him the first customer to order in a Gameria. ** His order has the shortest time to cook of all other customers in the game. * He is the only male customer to have a pet. * He and Greg are one of five pairs of characters that are known to be siblings. * It is implied that the reason he was absent in Papa's Freezeria is because he was looking for a new pet. * Chuck and Cooper are the only chefs to be absent from a game and then be chef in the following game. Cooper was absent in Papa's Freezeria and then became chef in Papa's Pancakeria. * He and Prudence share the same order in Papa's Pancakeria. * On the 5th anniversary of Papa's Pizzeria, some early concepts were posted on the Flipline Blog and on a rough pad a customer profile was drawn and it said Cooper is 23 years old. * His "Papa Louie" tee is purchasable in most Gamerias since Papa's Wingeria, however, the stars on its sleeves are removed. * He and Maggie are the only chefs who change from normal outfit to a worker's outfit permanently thus far, as Ritachanges to a new version of her original outfit in Papa's Cupcakeria. ** After most of the customers' clean-up in Papa's Bakeria, he and Maggie now only have their work outfits as their Style B. * His Flipdeck background is the Grill Station of Papa's Pancakeria. * He is the first customer to order a light-cooked sandwich in Papa's Cheeseria. * His "Customer Clean-Up" (done since Papa's Bakeria) brings back his original set of clothes. According to Tony, "we’ve been hearing a lot of fans discussing how they missed the original design of Cooper." 1 * In Papa's Pizzeria HD, Cooper's hat in his Style B outfit is now used for his Style H outfit due to him representing Maple Mornings. Gallery Cooper (Taco Mia).png Cookiewithcooper.png Cooper.png Cooper_trans.png|COOPER IS CUTE!!!!!!!!! Cooper_TUP.jpg|Cooper giving a thumbs up to flipline Cooper_-_Style_B_-_Papa's_Bakeria.jpg|Cooper's Style B cooper_clean.jpg|Cooper cleaned up. Cooper_Perfect_Order_in_Cheeseria.png|Cooper's Perfect Order in Papa's Cheeseria Deluxe Edition! Angry-cooper-plus-blinking-kitty.jpg|Cooper isn't please with onions falling on his hot dog. Mad_cooper_ppa_1.jpg|Cooper angry at prudence. Papa's_Pancakeria_-_Cooper_drops_pizza_box.png Papa's_Pancakeria_-_Cooper_and_Cookie_reunited.png|Cooper happy with Cookie. Papa's_Pancakeria_-_Cooper's_new_job.png|Cooper Confused. PL5.png 1502753807848.png Category:Chefs Category:Papa's Pancakeria Workers Category:Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:C Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Male Characters Category:Flipline Characters Category:Brunets Category:Brown Hair